


Letters From The Other Side

by lullabyforyou



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, Best Friends, Bevpat, F/F, Friendship/Love, Letters, Love Letters, kinda heartbreaking, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforyou/pseuds/lullabyforyou
Summary: It’s no trouble. Anything for a friend, right? Haha.
Relationships: Patty Blum/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 1





	Letters From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> i was very emotional while writing this please bare with me

Dear Patty,

It’s only been a week since you’ve left and everyone’s already so sad. Stan can’t stop whining about how no one’s gonna paint his nails anymore. Eddie misses making clothes for his stuffed animals with you. Ben can’t look at his mineral collection without talking about how much you liked aquamarine (or whatever). Richie keeps deflecting when we talk about you but he definitely misses you. Mike can’t stop reciting Emily Dickinson to us and picking flowers and naming them after you. Bill, well, I know you bickered with him a lot, but he misses listening to The Smiths with you. 

And me, I especially miss you. I could never dream of dancing on a rainy day with anyone else. Pirouetting and twirling through empty streets while rain drizzled on our skin will never be the same. I miss going home and drinking your mom’s expensive green tea. We watched I Love Lucy while eating Danish cookies. When your mom came home, we lied about drinking her tea. That was a fun day. I can’t seem to grasp how that will never happen again.

Anyway, how’s Los Angeles? Sunny enough? Big enough for such a STAR? Haha, I hope so. I hope you’re having fun, making friends, and whatever follows that. Send me a postcard or a souvenir or something. A lock of your hair, perhaps, my fair maiden? (JOKING!!) 

Write back as soon as you can! Derry misses you!

Yours,

Bev :)

  
  


Dear Bev,

It feels like it’s been _much_ longer than a week. I hope you tell those losers that I miss them as well. (Especially Bill, I know he ‘forgot’ to give my Smiths cassette back.) Also tell Richie that I took one of his comic books for the plane ride. I really miss you all. 

I also can’t believe I’m missing the Spring Dance. You _have_ to tell me what happens there. In explicit detail. I know we were all looking forward to it, especially because it would be at that fancy country club in Orrington with other schools. Tell me what you wear, how you do your makeup, what colour Stan chose to paint his nails. 

Moving on, California’s okay. I can’t really seem to make friends. Everyone here, I feel, is much more concerned about what other people think about them. A few people from my drama class seem cool but I feel a little bit intimidated. I don’t know. I hope I can make friends soon.

Also, here’s a postcard!! <3

Love,

Patty

  
  


Dear Patty, 

Thank you for the postcard!! It’s very pretty. I’m sorry you can’t make friends. I guess you should try and put yourself out there.even if you’re scared. You’re an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to even BREATHE in your vicinity. If we could, me and the losers would be right there with you. I miss you so much. If you ever visit, we have to hang out every second. Derry is VERY, VERY boring without you. :(

The dance is next week and I feel very nervous for some reason. I guess because there are gonna be people from different schools there? I don’t know. Haha.. I wish you were here. You’d know exactly how to calm me down.

I wish I could hug you like we used to. Snuggling on the couch was very fun. It’s getting quite rainy, although spring is soon. Sometimes I get lonely and I remember you next to me. You’d let me do your makeup, I’d wear your sweaters. I loved wearing your sweaters, they were very comfortable. I especially liked the one with the frog on it. It was cozy and smelled like you. I wish it could be like that again.

I got a dress. It’s maroon. Mike helped me pick it when we went to the store together. It looks like lingerie but Mike said it wasn’t?? Do you know what a slip dress is????

Haha.. Okay, I won’t drone on. Call if you ever want to. I know you prefer letter writing but calling is still very fun.

Yours,

Bev :)

  
  


Dear Bev,

I’m glad you enjoyed the card. I’m missing you as well. The distant smell of roses and cigarettes always seem to come back to me. I always think it’s you to finally come visit, but it’s just some old lady stealing oranges from the produce aisle. They usually dress a bit like you too. (That’s really weird.) 

I drank more of my mom’s expensive tea today. I felt like it was less fun without you. Laying on the couch, doing nothing but watch I Love Lucy, seemed so tedious alone. I also wore the lip gloss you gave me. It reminded me of the taste of tobacco from when you first helped me use it. I hugged my mom’s throw pillows as if it were you. It did not make up for the real thing.

It gets rainy just a little bit on some days. I try dancing alone in the rain but I just feel like I’m making a fool out of myself without you. I always feel like I’m gonna get judged left and right. With you, I never felt that way. We always did dumb stuff together and got embarrassed together. It stung less when I was with you. I could always be so free around you. I really miss you. I wish you were here.

I did what you said and “put myself out there”. I talked to, like, two people during class and they didn’t seem to really acknowledge my presence. They were kind, though. I also went to the beach with my family. I got you a few shells (it’s at the bottom of the box). My days get more and more uneventful as the calendar moves. 

I hope something interesting and good happens to you, though. I would love to hear about it. 

Love,

Patty

P.S. Enjoy this fun little box of stuff I wanted to send to you. My frog sweater is there along with a few other things.

  
  
  


Dear Patty,

It’s been a hot minute since I’ve written to you, sorry about that. I was kind of caught up in everything. The dance and everything following that. Weekends became full, I became exhausted, blah-blah. 

Anyway.. At the dance, I met a girl. She. SHE. SHE!! She was very gorgeous to say the least. She’s wonderful. Her name is Viola! She has a nice accent ‘cause her parents are from England. We danced together. It was wonderful. She’s a bit shorter than me, but wears these beautiful white gogo boots that make her about my height. She’s from Hampden High School in the next town over. After the dance, we spoke for hours on the phone. She loves gardening and she grows food in her backyard. I wonder if it’ll be like that when we get married. IF we get married. I hope so. We went on a few dates together, I think it’s official by now. She’s wonderful. I hope you two would get along. I’d love it if my best friend and my girlfriend were friends. 

Thank you SO much for your sweater. It's very comfortable. It hasn’t lost your fragrance. You’re an amazing friend. Thank you for everything.

Yours,

Bev :)

  
  


Dear Bev,

It’s no trouble. Anything for a friend, right? Haha. I hope the dance was fun for all of you losers. 

Also.. Girlfriend? Isn’t that a bit sudden. I mean… The dance was just maybe last month. And aren’t people from Hampden a little bit… :/… Y’know?? I don’t know. I hope you’re happy, though!! I wish the best for you two. 

From,

Patty

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING
> 
> i'm thinking of making this a series since this is quite short and seems like an appropriate chapter 1, so we'll see where that goes. i just don't see enough bevpat anywhere so yeah hey heres this. also i hope this didn't seem rushed or anything abdfjbhs. 
> 
> my twitter is @blumtartt if you want to follow me there :)


End file.
